Anti-Ception
Anti-Ception is a HTF Fanon episode. Starring *Germy Featuring *Doc *Toothy *Clam *Twinkie *Wrinkles Appearing *Truffles Plot At Doc and Germy's office, Germy finishes maxing chemicals together into a bottle, He shakes the bottle a bit and the chemicals inside turn blue making Germy happy. Germy then pulls out a sticker of someones arm with a cut in it and a drop of liquid falling on the bottle, revealing it to be an antisecptic. He then calls over Doc and tells him to bring in a patient. Doc nods in reply and runs to the waiting room where several charactors sit with differing injuries. Doc looks around and calls in Toothy, who has a large cut in his left arm. Toothy gets up and follows Doc to the operation room. Inside the operating room, Toothy sits down on a chair and Germy enters with his antiseptic. He tells Toothy it will sting and poors the solution on his arm. Toothy winces in pain and then sighs in relief, but then something unexpcected happens which freaks everyone out. Toothy skin starts to bubble around the wound and it turns a deep red. Sensing danger Germy dives behind a chair but Doc is frozen in fear. Suddenly Toothy explodes into a fleshy red mass of tenticals which rip Doc to shreds. Not seeing Germy the blob then leaves the room and Germy gets out of his hiding place with a look of horror. Suddenly screams ring out from the waiting room and Germy runs towards it with a scaple in hand. Germy arrives in the waiting room to find that the blob has cornered Twinkie and Clam, and has ripped Wrinkles to bits. The blob then grabs Clam with a tentical and begins to tighten its grip. Germy acts quickly and jumps on the blob, stabbing it with the scaple. The blob roars in pain and flings Clam away, splattering him on the wall. The blob then trys to reach germy but cant seem to reach him and in the process it backs into the corner crushing Twinkie. Germy is uneffected by this an contiues to stab the blob making a pus leak from the wounds. Suddenly Germy finds its sweet spot, and the blob explodes in huge blast which demolishes the building. Germy climbs out of the rubble and cheers at his sucess when suddenly the bottle of antiseptic lands on him and coats him in the chemical. The episode ends with Germy's skin bubbleing. Deaths #Toothy is turned into a blob. #Doc and Wrinkles are ripped up by the blob. #Clam is splattered against the wall. #Twinkie is crushed by the blob. #The blob blows up. Injuries #Toothy's arm is cut open. #Wrinkles has his can impaled through his chest. #Clam has a hook stuck in his left eye. #Twinkie is covered in burns. Trivia #Truffles can be seen in the waiting room. #The title is a pun of "Inception". Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Season 30 Episodes